Talk:Anodite
It is spelled "Anodyte" and the planet "Anodyne" they are spelt Anodite and their home planet is called Anodyne Source? Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) DNA It apears to me that a Pure Energy Life form would lack DNA and there is no garentee that a Juvinile would have DNA Either. They also have a physical form. Verona's ability to switch back and forth is one such case, so it would be the physical form that has the d.n.a it could just be a solid energy fabrication If they didn't have a physical form complete with d.n.a then how could Verdona have kids, and how could her son frank pass on Anodite abilities to Gwen? what i want to know is why didnt ben get the spark or does he have the spark but does use magic like gwen cos he as the ominatrix so he do use magic to help him out like gwen does hope u guys follow this cos i just want to know more ben does have a spark but becasue of the ominatrix/ulitmate he does want too. ben did do magic when he was ultimate ben becasue he could access his abilities qiucker then 16 older ben that why he uses mana when he is older WHERE THE HECK DID THE REALITY WARPING COME FROM?! IF THEY HAD THAT, THEY'D BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ALIEN X!!!!!!! JUST WHEN WAS IT SHOWN THAT THEY HAD REALITY WARPING?!Ralphjedimaster 00:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Magic. I mean. Are you really asking how Verdona and Max managed to have...kids? --Yuidirnt the fan! 23:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Also why isn't Ben and his father on the list : :Two theories...1) In other works of science fiction, energy based life is seen as an evolutionary stage. If this is the case with the Anodites, then perhaps each member of the species is capable of recreating the DNA of a point in their evolution where they where on the brink of becoming what the now are. Thus, through reproduction, their descendents would also carry this structure, with different factors contributing to whether or not the actually “take the final step” an develop powers.2) Manna is the essence of life, and any Anodite with powers is able to manipulate it, I propose that, using these abilities, Verdona created Carl and frank. : :--- :ben's as much of an anodite as charmcaster is,even though he has 1/4 of the dna,he can't actually become one like gwen.The reality warping came from specific acts verdona did like repair the house in a snap,transform ben back to his human form,remove the rock coating from kevin, ductape bens mouth,repair the vase,etc...you could hand wave most of them as some light speed telekenisis/teleportation trick,but changing ben back to human dosnt work that way at all. as for the dna thing,when verdona creates a human body,she cretes a human dna structure aswell(notice SHE'S where gwen gets her orange hair from,and its just the disguise).transforming into an alien probebly gives you compatable dna.as for why the omntrix dosent have her dna,she dosnt have it at all,she has to create it when she creates a disguise.Also,about the reality warping,IT'S NOT AT THE LEVEL OF ALIEN X,he can warp reality,yes,but she cant do massive feats.well,she might be able to,she could deffinatly have repaired that danm,maybe even faster then alien x,but thats only because she has 1 personality.all the reality warping shes done has been very small,with no effort,and only a snap,if she really actually tried...who knows..ok that clear it up for everyone? : 15:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :ok. but charmcaster is human, not anodite. Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 04:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Anodite Powers Okay, I don't know if it's been said, but when Verdona said it took 75 years to become an full anodite, does that mean earth years or Anodyne years (if Anodyne has a different time system) or is time the same in the universe? Shawnbaldwin4 05:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Since the show is aimed primarily at children, I guess it's Earth years. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) if anodites had dna and was in the dna stream ben would use their the anodite powers all the time right in battle cos the anodites are very powerful No, Anodite's don't have DNA. That was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie before he passed away. Can we put in an anecdote noting the similarities between Anodites and Marvel Comics' Faltine? Can we note the similarities of Anodites and Marvel comics' Faltine? 16:27, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Dvandemon Anodites, Faltine and obscure comic references For the savvy the Ben 10 franchise contains minor references to Golden Age comics in their characters, settings and concepts. On of such references can be found in the Anodites uncanny similarity to the Faltine. Extradimensional energy beings that are also made of magic as well. These beings are virtually omnipotent on our lower dimensions and the most famous member, Dormammu, already has a striking resemblance in Adwaita. 23:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC)argentarachnids Human-Anodite Genetics I'm beginning to suspect that in terms of genetics, the Anodite Spark may be a recessive gene in the human genetic code.Legognocchi101 (talk) 00:41, April 22, 2017 (UTC) If it is recessive, then Gwen would have to inherit 2 alleles of the gene, which means from both her father and mother. Her father had Anodite heritage but her mother too?! Secondly, Anodites lack DNA, but have some sort of genetic material. It depends how you want to interpret this, but genes are made up of DNA. So Anodites shouldn't have that. Thirdly, If the Anodite Spark is indeed a recessive gene in the human genetic code, then that would basically make Anodites humans. In that case we are talking of two separate planets of humans, one with homozygous Anodites and other with homozygous Humans with only two known examples of Heterozygous Human-Anodites that are from Verdona's heritage. Now this is very unlikely. Shocker03 (talk) 03:39, April 22, 2017 (UTC)